Je t'aime
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Voici l'expliquation du regard toride que ce lance Ed et Mark, dans l'épisode 180 je croi Attention fin bizarre : YAOI


Blabla inutile : Un an, un an que je bloque sur cette fic, je l'aime bien finalement. Je dédicace le titre à mon chéri ! 

Disclamer : Malheureusement les persos ne m'appartiens pas ! Je peut garder Ken ? OUIN

Je t'aime

Kojiro était enfin revenu ce soir après ces longues journées d'attente et de matchs que son équipe, le moral au plus bas, avait dû gagner sans lui. Ken l'avait remplacé dans son rôle de capitaine, mais tous et surtout Ken savait que Kojiro ne pouvais être remplacer.

Il était le moteur de l'équipe, l'âme de la Toho et la hargne de ses joueurs.

Kojiro était donc revenu à la joie de tous, et au grand soulagement de Ken Wakazimazu qui savait ne pas avoir les épaules assez robustes pour supporter le rôle de capitaine, qui aller si bien à Hyuga. Mais les espoirs furent de courte durée.

Le soir, après l'entraînement, Ken assis sur un banc dans le vestiaire vide, tors nue et cheveux humides, se battait avec les nœuds de ses lacets.

- Salut. Dit une voix rocailleuse qu'il connaissait bien.

Wakashimazu leva la tête vers l'origine de cette voix.

Kojiro, bras croisés et adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, le regardait avec insistance.

- Ah! C'est toi. Dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

Kojiro lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ken enfila rapidement un t-shirt froissé.

- Ou tu étais parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as... nous à laisser en plan ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous à fait.

- Mais je suis revenu. Chuchota t il pour se défendre.

- Et comment pouvais je le savoir. Ou tu étais? Qu'est que tu es aller faire de plus important que de soutenir ton équipe.

- Wakashimazu-kun, je suis désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Il s'adossa au mur blanc, Ken secoua la tête.

- Et j'ai confiance en toi, et les autres. Tu es un bon Capitaine, j'en...

- Non, Hyuga, non, c'est toi le capitaine de la Toho et personne d'autre tu nous à laisser tomber.

Kojiro soupira et baissa la tête, tandis que Ken finissait de ranger ses affaires. Il se leva, lança son sac sur son épaule.

- Je ne vous ai pas abandonné, jamais j'aurai fait ça, tu me crois toi!

Ken s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Je te crois Hyuga, je te croirais toujours, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donne.

- Wakashimazu-kun !

Ken se retourna vers lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Ken parut surprit, il sourit.

- Toi aussi, Hyuga, tu m'as manqué. Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Kojiro soupira puis courut dans le couloir pour le rejoindre. Ken marchait tranquillement le sac sur l'épaule. Il le regarda quelque instant sans savoir quoi faire.

Il s'était comporter comme un égoïste, mais il avait acquis le pouvoir de gagner, il ne les avait pas trahi au contraire.

Il rattrapa le goal et le prit par le bras. Ken se retourna doucement avec une sorte de colère, non de rancune dans le regard. Le numéros 10 de la Toho, eu un mouvement de recule, il n'avait jamais vu cette flamme dans les yeux sombre de son goal.

Après un instant, il se reprit, lâcha prise puis passa la main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne. Mais Ken continuait à le fixer durement, perplexe.

- Quoi ? Demanda-il sans douceur.

- Je trouverais une solution. Bafouilla Hyuga déstabiliser par l'attitude de son vis à vis.

- Je sais.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu y arriveras.

- Oui. Souffla t-il après avoir regarder longuement son capitaine. Je dois y aller, sinon je serais en retard au dojo.

- Je t'accompagne.

Ken haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche, suivit de Kojiro. Il marchèrent côte à côte sans rien dire. Wakashimasu avait le visage fermé, les yeux baissés sur la route.

« Il m'en veut! … C'est bien normal. Je l'ai trahi. Il à du tout assumer. Je suis trop égoïste » Pensa le numéro 10 en observant du coin de l'œil son goal keeper.

- Je suis désolé…

Ken s'arrêta au milieu de la route, et observa l'étranger qui se retournait vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand le tigre faisait des excuses, depuis quand le tigre s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait aux autres. Il s'était améliorer depuis longtemps mais pas à ce point. Il ne savait quoi répondre, le mal était fait.

- C'est un peu tard.

Kojiro soupira et s'avança, il posa une main puissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui ci fut étonné de ce geste, il ne comprenait plus rien. Une peur passa sur ses traits.

- Excuse-moi …

Le goal ne réagit pas, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il recula lentement sans lâcher des yeux le visage triste trop près du sien.

Il reculait mais ses épaules touchèrent un mur froid, il serra les dents, ferma les yeux en essayant de faire le ménage dans ses idées étranges. Mais Kojiro s'approcha à nouveau.

Il était coincé.

Pourquoi paniqué t il comme ça ? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Il respira calmement et réussi à oublier cette angoisse insensée.

- Excuse-moi, Wakashimazu-kun si tu m'en veux, j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

Kojiro baissa la tête laissant retomber sont sombres mèches devant ses yeux.

- Mais … Mais que … Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Bredouilla t-il, en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour sortir de ce rêve éveillé. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne comprends pas c'est tout. L'équipe te soutient, mais je me fais du souci. Nous n'y arriverons pas sans toi, le coach …

- Vous gagnerez j'en suis sur. Tu es le meilleur. Pour ce qui est du coach, il sera obliger de me faire jouer la finale.

- Si on y arrive …

- Vous y arriverez ! S'écria Kojiro. J'en suis sur.

Il se reprocha de Ken serrant le point et le fixant avec la fureur qu'il lui connaissait. Il en fut rassurer et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il ferait le meilleur pour son capitaine, il l'avait toujours fait. Hyuga soupira et sourit soudain.

- Merci. Dit-il simplement ébouriffant les cheveux encore humides de son goal.

Mais de quoi ? Ce demanda Wakashimazu. Et pourquoi agit-il comme ça avec moi ? Il me prend pour qui ? Ou … quoi ?

- Merci d'avoir toujours était là pour moi. Annonça t il comme pour répondre aux questions intérieures de son vis à vis.

- C'est normal Cap'tain. Takashi aussi sera toujours la.

- Ah … mouai. Dit-il, en grimaçant. Ca, je le sais un peu trop.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que …

- Arrête, ne dit rien. Takashi est sympas, mais un peu collant quand même.

Ken fronça les sourcils alors que Kojiro éclatait de rire. Il avait toujours crut qu'ils étaient très proche, dans un sens, il était soulagé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se gratta le crâne. Il rougit soudain se rendant compte que Kojiro le regarder avec un léger sourire.

Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il sursauta soudain, se souvenant de l'heure qu'il était, il regarda autour de lui, puis sans alla en courant sans rien dire laissant Kojiro avec la surprise comme visage.

Celui ci haussa les épaules, et marcha dans la direction que son goal avait prit. Il regarda sa montre et hocha la tête. Il était déçu, il aurait aimé lui parler plus longtemps. Mais il connaissait bien Wakabayashi, il avait des obligations et un père plus que strict. Il s'étira en continuant de marcher lentement. Il shoota dans une cannette qui traînait, l'encastrant dans un mur dans un bruit de métal rouillé.

Soudain des bruits de pas l'interpellèrent. Quelqu'un courait dans la rue. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, et laissa ses idées virevoltait dans sa tête. Elles revenaient toujours vers son goal keeper. Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent, mais il ne voyait pas leurs auteurs. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Comment Ken avait-il put s'imaginer quoi que ce soit entre lui et Thakashi. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant au goal, à son sourire, à sa façon de marcher, à son courage, sa persévérance et son sens aigu de l'honneur.

Il releva la tête intrigué par ses bruits de pas de plus en plus proche.

Il relava la tête juste a tant pour voir les yeux sombres et brillant de Ken. Des mains se glissèrent doucement dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque alors que des lèvres sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes. Une langue avide passa sur les lèvres de Kojiro. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il ce passé, que déjà le visage souriant de Wakashimazu s'éloignait.

« Je viens de tout foutre en l'aire ! » Pensa t il en tournant le dos à un Kojiro immobile, perdu, les yeux écarquillés. « Et en plus je vais ma faire jeter ! »

Les bruits de pas reprirent alors que la fine silhouette du goal disparaissait dans l'ombre des rues. Kojiro, cligna des yeux. Il sortit la main de sa poche et passa son doigt incrédule sur ses lèvres encore humides. Un large sourire les étira, alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il s'était passé. Il replaça sa main dans sa poche et continua sa route, un large sourire sur son visage pourtant d'habitude si fermé.

FIN

Ken : Mouai rapide quand même.

Kojiro : Ouais.

Atf :

Ken : Même pas un petit « je t'aime » à la fin.

Kojiro : C'est déconner, pas sérieux ça.

Atf :

Ken : Pourquoi elle sourit aussi bêtement.

Kojiro : Peut être parce-que ca fait un an qu'elle essaie de finir cette fic.

Atf :

Ken : Je suis d'avis de partir avant que …

Atf : YAHOULIIIIII !YOUHOU! boing boing boing Rebondit dans tous les sens

Le couple : -- Trop tard.


End file.
